Rob Neal
Rob Neal is a member of the Science section division 1 of the European Branch of the Black Order and part of the friend group of the exorcists and the science section. Appearance Rob Neal is a rather tall, middle-aged man with short dark spiky hair and a thin moustache. He Has a hooked nose. Rob is often seen with hie eyes shut. Personality He often shows a startled face. Rob seems like a jovial person even though not too much energetic. He expressed a important enthousiasm with some technology devices such as the Noah's Ark. History He worked in the Oceanian Branch but he was promoted and transfered to the European Branch. He was already in the European Branch 2 years before the story when Lavi discovered them concealing a substance. Plot The Vampire of the Old Castle Arc When Komui tells that the finders who enquested became the preys of the Vampire, he is visibly startled and asks if he heard well. Suman Dark's Fall arc He seems saddened by the fate of Suman and he doesn't dare say a word when Johny expresses his feelings. Destruction of the Black Order arc Rob along with Reever, Johnny, Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Link, Lavi, Bookman and Timcanpy is one of the last unzombified people. They shelter in a storage closet where he and the other science section members guess that Komui Lee is responsible for all this. When they notices Komui, he tries to catch him but he is tied up by Komlin with everyone. Later when the generals attack is terrified, stating "they are gonna be killed". When Komlin provoques an explosion, he is caught and tied up by Reever who is possessed by the ghost. When the zombies find them, he says to Reever that he did his best and he is bitten by Jeryy. He will be cured with the others by Bak . Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Before moving to the new Headquarters, Allen is sent to set up ark's gates. Rob is sent with some scientists to check if the gate works. He passes through it and arrives at the new headquarters in front of Allen who he waves. The exorcist saluates him in return.Chapter 165 Artificial Exorcists arc Rob is seen experimenting with Gigi Lujun when Allen asks them if they know anything about Madarao. Seed of Destruction arc Rob is sitting between Miss Bonnaire and and Cash Dopp in the dining hall. He is very happy when The unnamed Cardinal tells her that Allen won't be executed. Chapter 202 Three months later, He is seen approaching Krory at the same time Nine and Timothy enter the room. He informs Arystar about their path before they go to the next mission. He then hears Krory evoking Allen with a saddened look.Chapter 207 Trivia * Rob enjoys swimming and pressing flowers. He likes Lenalee like a father, natural history and he dislikes men looking at Lenalee the wrong way.Fanbook, Gray log References Navigation Category:Science Section Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Australian Characters